The continued advances in molecular biology and related disciplines present continued needs for improvements in tools associated with fully appreciating and developing the advanced technology.
A wide range of technologies involve the use of deoxyribonucleic acids (DNA) in a variety of forms. For example, advances in the area of recombinant DNA technology continually require the use of DNA in the form of probes, genomic DNA, and plasmid DNA.
Advances in the area of diagnostics also continue to utilize DNA in a variety of ways. For example, DNA probes are routinely used in the detection and diagnosis of human pathogens. Likewise, DNA is used in the detection of genetic disorders. DNA is also used in the detection of food contaminants. And, DNA is routinely used in locating, identifying and isolating DNA of interest for a variety of reasons ranging from genetic mapping to cloning and recombinant expression.
In many instances DNA is available in extremely small amounts, and isolation and purification procedures can be laborious and time consuming. The often time consuming and laborious procedures can lead to loss of DNA. In the purification of DNA from specimens obtained from serum, urine, and bacterial cultures, there is the added risk of contamination and false-positive results.
Typical DNA purification protocols involve the use of caustic and poisonous compositions. The typical DNA purification protocol uses high concentrations of chaotropic salts such as sodium iodine and sodium perchlorate.
There are numerous protocols for purifying DNA. As evidenced by recent activity in the area of DNA purification, there is a continued pursuit for optimal DNA purification protocols. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,978 discloses a process for purifying DNA in which a solution of protein and DNA is passed over a hydroxylated support and the protein is bound and the DNA is eluted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,342 discloses purification of DNA by selective binding of DNA to anion exchangers and subsequent elution. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,952 discloses DNA isolation by precipitation with water-soluble ketones. A DNA purification procedure using chaotropes and dialyzed DNA is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,677.
While the present protocols for purifying DNA are able to accomplish their goal, it is desirable to purify DNA without the use of such caustic and poisonous compounds such as the most often used chaotropes in addition to obtaining increased amounts of DNA.